


【庄沃】白河夜船

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: 「我想要一个吻。」
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 6





	【庄沃】白河夜船

**Author's Note:**

> *源自一个梦，醒来后只匆匆抓记了些许残痕，并无逻辑与剧情可言。
> 
> *标题取自四字熟语，典故里的荒唐意味给了我一些不真切的幻觉，就如那个梦。
> 
> *我在两个月后从草稿箱中翻出了这篇，想着也许还是给他一个得见天日的机会。
> 
> *无视了oq这条时间线。

“我想要一个吻。”

年轻的魔王提出了这样一个要求。

方才合上书准备起身关灯的辅佐官很明显地愣了一下，面上却仍是波澜不惊的表情，他坐回床沿，耐着性子问道：“您为什么会提出这样的要求呢？”

没有拒绝，却也没有即刻答应。

而是以他一贯的态度听取理由后再做决定。

年轻的魔王便眨了眨眼：“因为睡前故事总是和晚安吻一起出现的。”

辅佐官也就不想再去多问这理论的源头，他俯下身子，用唇轻轻碰了一下年轻魔王的额头。

“如您所愿。”

得逞的魔王将被子扯过头顶，辅佐官以为他有些害羞，毕竟在成年人之间做出这样的举动多少有些奇怪。但随即却听到稍有些发闷的咯咯笑声从被子里传来，魔王掀了被子露出头，脸上不知道是因为闷热还是兴奋微微有些泛红。

他说：“沃兹，我和盖茨打了一个赌。”

“一个赌？”

“而现在我赢了。”

“是什么样的赌？”

“赌沃兹会答应我所有的要求，哪怕是我要一个吻。”

“会参加这样的赌局只能说是盖茨君的失策，”沃兹这般轻描淡写道：“您知道但凡能安抚到我的魔王您而又并不越界的要求我都会答应，哪怕是像这样的一个小小的晚安吻。”

魔王没有应声。

沃兹有那么几秒开始检讨自己的言语是否有不得当的地方，但旋即发现年轻的魔王脸上露出了狡黠的笑，他掀开被子半跪坐在床上，使自己的视线得以与端坐的沃兹平齐。

他说：“可是啊，沃兹在颤抖。”

颤抖？沃兹开始极速思考自己刚才的举动是否有欠妥的地方让庄吾产生了这样的误解。

只是一个晚安吻。

像哄小孩子一样印上他的额头。

年轻的魔王在他俯身的那刻带着笑意闭上了眼。

他的眼，轻动的睫羽，柔软的额发，在缩短的距离中一一印入他的瞳中，以及，以及那微启的唇。

他有那么一瞬，或者说比一瞬还要再短再短的时间，他想起了五十年后的那个人，想起了一些隐秘的或许此生都无法曝光于日光之下的欲念。

而年轻的魔王想要的只是一个晚安吻。

于是他深吸了一口气，贴上他的额头。

是那一刻的失神让庄吾察觉了什么吗？他正心烦意燥的时候，年轻的魔王忽然贴上他的唇，湿热的舌头生涩地撬开了他的唇齿，小心翼翼似征询一般舔舐过齿列，又用着自以为是的拙劣技巧弹撩过上颚。这个吻技一点都不高明，就像急于成人的小孩子，披着大人的外衣演出的一场幼稚的模仿。

然而这个一点都不高明的吻却来自他的魔王。

五十年后与五十年前，所有的心思被这个吻糅杂成一场缱绻的空梦，酥麻难耐的感觉让他下意识地想要去索取更多，但魔王这时却又毫无征兆地退了出来，直着身子笑盈盈地望着唇齿间还牵连着丝样温存的他。

“我想要一个吻，你会怎么做？”年轻的魔王看着他，最天真的眼里泛出情欲的光。

“那自然仍是，如您所愿。”

他迎上前，用与之同样的、却又已然在那点隐秘心思里反复演绎了无数次的动作，献上了一个深吻。


End file.
